Madness
by sadaharu09
Summary: Siete años después de su último partido contra Seirin, Aomine y Kise siguen juntos, tal como soñó. AoKi —Aomine x Kise.
1. Chapter 1

**KUROKO NO BASKET ES PROPIEDAD DE TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI, ESTO NO ES MAS QUE FICCION DE FAN.**

* * *

Someone for me

Los parpados le pesaban terriblemente pero aun así trataba de abrirlos, esa, tal vez no mañana; no hay que culpar a sus pestañas por eso, no importa lo cortas que sean a veces la culpa no es de ellas.

Se tallaba los ojos, bostezaba y se estiraba, entonces se sentaba lentamente y miraba a un lado, al otro extremo de la cama muy grande. Daiki dormía tan profunda y despreocupadamente, era un hombre tirado en su cama, como quedado en desorden a propósito, debía decir que le quedaba bien, lucía como uno de esos hombres de las películas que cualquiera querría; de esos que siempre tienen hambre y bostezan y te hacen reír y cada imperfección era solo un elemento para hacerlo más brillante. Ryota siempre pensaba en eso cuando veía a Daiki dormir de ese modo tan placentero.

Se levantaba arrastrando los pies, se alcanzaba el pantalón del pijama e iba a lavarse la cara, se miraba al espejo; esas eran las marcas de Daiki, las apreciaba todas, lo hacía traviesamente feliz recordar todos los sucesos que las llevaron a estar ahí.

Estaba encantado, siempre estaba encantado por las mañanas y seguía encantado después de tanto tiempo. Tal vez no tanto

Habían permanecido juntos desde segundo año de instituto, cuando tuvo que dejar el básquet, eso no era feliz pero, Aomine había permanecido con él entonces, por más increíble que pareciera. Después de eso fue sencillo, fueron a la misma universidad y empezaron a vivir juntos, así nada más, una vida perfecta y después lo había seguido a ., tenía también un trabajo asegurado como modelo, aunque no fuera a jugar baloncesto con él, no como antes, nunca más.

Algunos años habían pasado desde ese entonces y ahora eran adultos, todo estaba bien, todo era maravilloso.

:: :: ::

Kise se puso cualquier playera y fue a la cocina, se sentía hambriento y contestaba la llamada de su representante mientras ponía mantequilla a su tostada, tenía la tarde ocupada; la semana pasada Daiki había jugado una final importante, y había estado esplendido; llevaban festejando toda la semana pero era tiempo de parar.

::

En algún punto importante de la charla se había concentrado tanto como para no darse cuenta de quién estaba ahí, detrás de él, llegaba sin avisar y le mordía suavemente la nuca abrazándolo de la cintura; Daiki y su esplendido cuerpo, su presencia inigualable, su carisma nato, se controlaba a duras penas al teléfono, hasta ahí llegaba su llamada y su mañana tranquila, porque ahí estaba él para revolverlo todo, como siempre, _el perpetrador_.

Ese día Kise no pudo llegar a casa por la noche, sino hasta la tarde siguiente, la locación quedaba lejos y era importante, llevo donas y un pastel a su regreso, se paro en su puerta y saco las llaves, entro sin anunciarse y dejo sus cosas, en la cocina y en otro lugar, entonces fue a la sala; ahí estaba Daiki mirando el televisor, él y su bebida, Kise se anunciaba y Daiki lo llamaba por su nombre, entonces estiraba su mano, y sus ojos le decían que se acercara, el rubio y su cálida sonrisa lo hicieron; llegaron hasta poner una rodilla en el sillón y entonces el moreno le jalo del cuello de la camisa, para que bajara y besarlo, hacerlo bajar por un beso.

Se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y dejaba que le acariciara la espalda por debajo de la ropa con sus manos ásperas, y lo besaba tanto.

:: ::

Cuando Daiki no tenía playera, era que a Kise le pasaba algo, una cosa que era casi una costumbre, un dolor de estomago recurrente, entonces cerraba los ojos fuerte y enterraba sus dedos sobre la piel morena, solo así podía seguir adelante con la propuesta.

Aomine era como solo él, era único, era su más admirado y amado, incluso con todas sus malas costumbres. A Daiki le gustaban mucho las mujeres, y no solo ellas, eso era algo con lo que le costaba aprender a vivir, pero terminaba cediendo y cerrando los ojos. Ellas o ellos dejaban una marca de vez en cuando, por el olor en la ropa de Daiki seguramente había sido esa insistente periodista, su perfume era malo, innecesariamente caro, y malo, o tal vez solo a él no le gustaba.

Estaba ahí, un poco más debajo de donde él mismo había dejado una marca, ella llevaba las uñas largas así que no era una sorpresa, tal vez se habían visto por la mañana, se pregunto si en su ropa habría algo también.

Kise cerró los ojos y se dejo tocar, se concentro en el aroma del cabello de Daiki únicamente, dejo de pensar en el _por qué_ de que fuera él el único _perseguidor_ ahí.

Cuando a Daiki le hablaba una mujer el fingía dormir o estar ocupado, porque se daba cuenta cuando eso pasaba; ignoraba también los papeles en los bolcillos de su ropa, el aroma que no era suyo, las marcas en su piel que no eran suyas, las manchas en su ropa, incluso había ignorado y fingido demencia ante el llamado de alguien más en la cama porque, la vida con Daiki era la que él soñaba.

Lo quería tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto; tanto como para olvidarse del _yo_ y convertirse en _para ti_.

Era algo de lo que no podía quejarse, lo había hecho desde que llegaron ahí, pero lo demás, desde mucho antes.

Cuando él no pudo jugar más Daiki estuvo ahí, con alguna escusa rara estaba ahí, viéndolo, hablándole, diciéndole lo tonto que era, fue fácil amarlo aun más y se quedo con él, lo siguió aunque lo sabía, los sentimientos de Daiki.

Aomine se había enamorado de cierta persona en cierta época de su vida, y ese amor nunca paro.

¿Qué hizo Kise? Lo que podía, y fue malo, y le pesa en las pestañas al recordarlo.

Simplemente se aferro a Daiki, aunque sabía que estaba enamorado de alguien más y que muy, demasiado, probablemente era correspondido, Kise se aferro a él; insano, terrible, sumiso, lo hizo todo, Daiki era lo que le quedaba de ese mundo que ahora si no era para nada suyo.

Ryouta podía tener a Aomine en la cancha, en el mismo cielo, pero después nunca más, sin el básquet Aomine no iba a volver a mirarlo, entonces iría con él.

Por eso cuando el moreno comenzó a verlo fue que lo hizo, se encontró a si mismo poco ético, entrometido, malo, desesperado; pero lo arranco de su lado, como una mujer celosa en telenovela hizo lo que ellas nunca podían: los rompió, fracturo al ser esférico por la mitad, separo la noche del día y entonces, tuvo la vida que soñó a lado de quien más soñó.

Y no le reclamaba, esas humillaciones no se las reclamaba, soporto prendas, labial, olores, rasguños, llamadas, gemidos dentro de su cuarto que no eran los suyos, su cama desarreglada por alguien que no fue él, se trago todas sus lagrimas y toda su bilis porque Aomine era la persona para él, su _alguien para mí_.

Desgastado hasta ese punto y con la resignación adornándole los labios dijo su nombre, probo su piel tostada y se sintió sujetado; le dio todas sus lagrimas, saliva, sudor y otras cosas, nunca se tiene una medida para dar a la persona amada, se da y ya, ah, pero y ese hombre.

Daiki lo hizo de nuevo, dijo ese nombre y hace años que no escuchaba el nombre que había salido de su boca pero su cuerpo, tan entrenado para esas situaciones ya, siguió excitado, fingió que no se le había revuelto el estomago, que no le temblaban las manos y que le daban tantas ganas de golpearlo… entonces pudo llegar hasta el final y besarlo, amarlo tanto, a ese hombre.

:: :: ::

Para una semana después de eso Aomine había regresado a sus entrenamientos regulares en el equipo; cuando regreso una tarde Kise ya no estaba en casa, dejo una nota que decía _adiós_, _perdón_, _y que te vaya bien _ porque_ te amo tanto_ y _ya no volvamos a vernos_.

Su armario estaba vacío y era difícil no notarlo porque él tenía mucha ropa y cosas, la cama estaba lisa, y a lado de la puerta estaba colgado el par de copias que eran las llaves de su casa, una de ellas aun con todos sus ridículos muñecos. Aomine golpeo fuerte la pared entonces.

* * *

Bueno, estos serán dos capítulos, si llegaron hasta el final gracias, esto parece que no tiene sentido y están en todo su derecho de insultarme, traeré algo de xxx en otra ocasión jajaja, ciaus!


	2. Chapter 2

Madness

Había pasado un mes desde entonces y tal vez se estaba pensando demasiado las cosas; su casa estaba sola, limpia y sola, callada, tranquila, sin destellos luminosos, y sola, no le importaba; aunque estuviera tan sola.

Lo único que había conseguido hasta entonces era una pelea telefónica con el rubio, lindo par de malas palabras y luego una maldición; no iba a decir que no lo esperaba, de algún modo sabía que podría suceder, y era tan consciente de ello como uno lo es de que si hay una tormenta eléctrica un rayo puede caerte, pero igual, no piensas que realmente pasara. Es como pensar que, como un perro muerde, todos los perros con los que te cruses en el camino lo harán.

:: :: ::

Las cosas con Kise habían sido peculiares desde el principio. Aomine había sabido sobre los sentimientos del rubio desde que estaban en secundaria, no era sorpresa, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos después de todo, a veces incluso tanto como lo habría de pasar con Tetsu; aun así solo se quedaba viendo, como el modelo trataba de tapar sus sentimientos tal vez inconscientemente, pero solo se quedo viendo.

Lo siguiente que había pasado era una posibilidad inesperada, es decir, no era imposible pero no lo pensaba realmente —su pura estupidez, también había pensado antes que Kise no lo dejaría y bueno…— incluso llegados a un punto crítico.

Las cosas se fueron apilando solas y terminaron por ser demasiadas cuando Kise se lesiono, y él voluntariamente se quedo a su lado, tal vez había sido la forma de tapar sus propios sentimientos, los cuales de verdad nunca había tratado de comprobar en reciprocidad, tal vez por miedo; pero Kise ahí estaba, al final, él era el único que siempre quedaba; pero ahora su casa estaba sola.

Podrían incluso llamarlo como una especie de "dejarse llevar", y aunque suene injusto, era lo que había sido, por lo menos por un tiempo, porque Aomine si lo quiso, a su modo, realmente lo quiere; pero no lo dirá así de fácil, por eso no es sorpresa que Ryouta hubiera tenido que medir sus reacciones muchas veces, aunque no lo pareciera realmente lo hacía, porque el ridículo amenazaba, porque siempre había pensado que Aomine nunca lo iba a querer lo suficiente para aguantarle sus "cosas"; por eso tampoco había dicho una palabra de todo lo que sabía, todas esas cosas dolorosas que le pasaban cuando Aomine iba y prefería a otra persona, porque si le reclamaba, si lo mencionaba Daiki simplemente se iba a ir.

Si se habla de manera sincera, Daiki se había aprovechado de eso, aunque pareciera algo que una persona buena y con sentimientos de cariño no haría, Aomine se había aprovechado cuando supo que Kise se había dado cuenta, y de un modo, totalmente malo, había pensado en ver, si el rubio que era tan bueno en su vida, iba a poder aguantarlo porque, una parte de él quería seguir viendo al chico que había fingido no estar triste y no sentir dolor cuando no pudo jugar más al baloncesto, esa era una parte tirana y mala de Aomine, una que le causo dolor de pecho de vez en cuando pero era imparable; le gustaba verlo de ese modo frágil para él, entender que cada palabra suya lo iba a herir o hacer feliz, sus acciones, una especie de monopolio sádico y todo lo hubiera seguido funcionando de ese modo siempre, Kise iba a seguir estando así a su lado y él tal vez, y solo tal vez iba a cambiar un día e iba a decidir que se quedaría con él para siempre, sería recibido y perdonado, porque así era Kise con él pero, no fue así; no fue así porque el hubiera tiene su enorme parte de falsedad e inexistencia y entonces, alguien mas había hablado con él en su momento más desesperado, y le había dicho totalmente lo que quería escuchar.

Por eso Kise se había ido de su lado, si hubiera estado solo entonces, si se hubiera quedado en casa y no hubiera hablado con _él_ al respecto, si en esa reunión no se hubiera encontrado a _esa persona_, si se hubiera quedado en casa a intentar explicarse un _por qué_, terminando con el mismo oprimir de labios y temblor de manos de siempre, tal vez un cigarrillo; si _esa persona_ no le hubiera dicho lo que quería y tan desesperadamente quería escuchar en ese terrible momento de oscuridad, Kise se hubiera quedado en su casa, y hubiera aguantado un poco más, ese poco que se prolongaba siempre hasta el infinito.

:: :: ::

Lo que Kise le había dicho al teléfono cuando Aomine le marco y él al fin respondió fue: —_Yo te amo, Aominecchi, pero… me rendí contigo; soy feliz ahora._

Y casi había sonado como si fuera el automático de la contestadora de algún despacho al que nunca había llamado.

Por eso había conseguido verlo de nuevo, _para hablar las cosas_, Kise acepto porque Aomine no lo mando al diablo como era su costumbre cuando algo no le parecía; aun después de tantos años juntos.

:: :: ::

_No llegaré a saber_

_por qué ni cómo nunca_

_::_

Se habían encontrado por la tarde, ya cayendo el sol del cielo y todo estaba rojo y frio, en un café discreto que nunca frecuentaron porque Aomine nunca iba a esos lugares y nunca tenía tiempo. Tal vez simplemente no quería.

::

_ni si era de verdad_

_lo que dijiste que era_

_ni quién fuiste_

_ni qué fui para ti_

_::_

Se sentaron frente a frente y ninguno empezaba a hablar, hasta que Kise lo hizo después de pedir algo a la muchacha que los atendía encantada, pero solo había sido para preguntarle cuando empezaba la nueva temporada de juegos, aunque ya debería saberlo, solo era para conseguir una charla gratis y, era como que era Kise pero realmente no era, Daiki lo noto enseguida.

::

_ni cómo hubiera sido_

_vivir juntos_

_querernos_

_esperarnos_

_estar._

_::_

Pero había ignorado su pregunta, y solo comenzó a hablar cuando el rubio extendió la mano para tomar su bebida caliente y en ella una pieza de joyería que no conocía, no se hubiera extrañado si esta no hubiera estado en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba una de las estúpidas argollas que Kise había conseguido idénticas para los dos; a Kise le regalaban muchas joyas de ese tipo, las portaba por un tiempo, pero ni una vez en el tiempo que habían estado juntos había reemplazado por otra ese "símbolo" que él había escogido para los dos.

::

_Ya no soy más que yo_

_para siempre y tú_

_ya_

_no serás para mí_

_más que tú._

_::_

Aomine le pregunto sobre donde estaba ahora, y de lo que había dicho sobre ser feliz al teléfono mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de la usurpadora joya; no preguntaba con la soltura que quisiera porque sería sínico, apenas se daba cuenta que él solo se había cortado los derechos; que había sido un hombre malo.

Aun así Kise había sonreído, medio vacío y medio consiente de a quien siempre amo, ama, y ahí está; Kise le conto por qué era feliz, con quien lo era, que no era él.

::

_Ya no estás_

_en un día futuro_

_no sabré dónde vives_

_con quién_

_ni si te acuerdas._

::

Los ojos de Daiki se habían abierto solos, eso era absurdo y al mismo tiempo, tal como todo lo anterior, una realidad posible; aun así no lo iba a aceptar, porque desde lo más profundo de su estomago que ardía nacía una voz que le decía que Kise era suyo, su monopolio, su tiranizado.

Había chocado las manos de modo fuerte contra la mesa y más de uno se había sobresaltado; Ryouta no lo había hecho, se había quedado quieto como el hermoso florero o variado adorno de mesa, palacio y casa que podría llegar a ser. —_Él me ama_— Había dicho.

::

_No me abrazarás nunca_

_como esa noche_

_nunca._

_::_

Se lo había discutido, y Ryouta repetía sus respuestas, ya no estaba en su jaula azul, ahora estaba en la de alguien más. _Esa maldita costumbre de dejarte atrapar por cualquier estúpido._

Dio por terminada la sesión y se fue después de contarle con su sonrisa ya mas ensayada que había hablado el otro día por teléfono con Kurokocchi, y que tal vez lo iría a visitar en los próximos meses, que debería hacer él lo mismo le dijo, que ahora estaba bien.

::

_No volveré a tocarte._

_No te veré morir._

_::_

Fue cuando Ryouta se puso de pie y después de una reverencia que no iba para nada con su mejor carácter —por más que se reprimiera a veces nunca había podido apagar su propia luminosidad— disponiéndose a marchar, que Aomine estiro su mano y entonces le dijo que: —_¿Quién te estás creyendo para irte así nada más? Nunca tendrás mi permiso de irte, tú no eres feliz, ni libre. Eres mío._

• • •

* * *

Sip, lo entiendo, mucho Ooc y locuras de nuevo pero, ahhh… así es como lo hago lol.

Se supone que este es el final, pero parece que fuera a continuar y, ¿tal vez lo haga? Quiero decir, ¿les gustaría una tercera parte? No suelo preguntar esto, o más bien ya no lo hago, pero, creo que da para una tercera y más aun si quieren arriesgarse a saber quién es el tercero, humm… ¿o quieren imaginarlo? ¿Quién creen que sea el tercero? Si adivinan quién es les daré un montón de porno Aokise gratis la próxima semana lol.

Bueno, como sea, muchas gracias por leer y esperar a que mi pereza me deje avanzar, ciaus!

Nota: El poema escrito arriba, que no está completo por cierto, es de Idea Vilariño, adoro a esa mujer; "Ya no", es el título del poema, por si quieren buscar y leer completo, realmente la recomiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Beloved

* * *

Sobre la cama, con las manos atadas a la espalda, el rubio apretaba los dientes triturando la tela de la sabana húmeda que se mojaba cada vez más con su sudor y lagrimas, con el vaho que escapaba de su boca y del resto de su cuerpo; el colchón que ya tantas veces lo había sostenido temblaba y soportaba a los cuerpos sobre si nuevamente, uno en continua convulsión y el otro hiperactivo a su espalda, arremetiendo despiadado, sexo sin cuartel ni tregua.

Eso había sido un secuestro, luego de hablar en aquel café Aomine no lo había dejado ir donde quisiera, se lo había dicho ya, _no tenía su permiso, no era feliz ni libre, era suyo_; Kise ya había entendido esas palabras desde mucho antes, desde que se había enamorado de él para empezar pero ahora, Daiki las estaba reafirmando, estaba plantando cada letra de esas palabras en su espalda, se las grababa con los dedos y el modelo que no podía escuchar más allá de pornográficos sonidos en ese momento, las entendía de nuevo, como la única absoluta ley de su vida que siempre habían sido; uno suele subestimar ese tipo de cosas, uno vive sin amor, uno camina, uno piensa y va al trabajo, uno anda por la calle y le sonríe a los extraños, uno hace una familia y amigos, uno subestima al amor. Uno se equivoca; no existe algo como una escapatoria para el amor tirano, uno no puede hacer cosas como caminar, respirar y comer cuando ama, el amor no es libre ni feliz, el amor es algo más que eso, siendo tan tirano, y con tantos dolores, el amor debía ser otra cosa, debía estar en otro lado, justo como en ese momento, siendo un total atropello a la auto conservación, al instinto de supervivencia.

—A-Aomine-cchi… ah… me duele…

—Es porque estoy haciendo que te duela… —Decía y era verdad, porque ese era un castigo al cuerpo que lo había dejado.

—Para ya… —Decía hundiendo la frente en el acolchado.

—No.

Y su respuesta era definitiva, su mano apretaba casi con maldad el miembro ajeno y sus uñas se clavaban en la cadera que descomponía, no era para nada piadoso y la piel enrojecida, irritada, ardida del otro lo resentía terriblemente y aun así, en su cabeza, había un pequeño eco emocionado, sádico para sí mismo que se alegraba torpemente por ser monopolizado de esa forma tan egoísta; Aomine había ido por él y lo tomaba para sí, solo para él, tan egoísta, los dos lo eran, pero Kise era el único tiranizado y que sentía vergüenza por de algún modo, estar bien con eso en ese momento.

No era lógico, estar tan a merced de la maldad de otro, de su deseo y capricho, de sus malas costumbres, y sentirse feliz por eso, no era lógico… debía estar enfermo.

::

Esa noche tuvo que rogar, tuvo que llorar y prometer no hacerlo de nuevo para poder correrse; tuvo que caer en inconsciente sueño para que Daiki dejara de montarlo, para que su cuerpo punzante y dolido de tantos lados fuera dejado en paz, y suspiro dormido; cerro sus ojos húmedos e hinchados, vio dentro de sí mismo tan profundamente, tanto como en un tanto tiempo no, y no supo de si, ni de él, ni si eran ellos; se quedo en la nada total.

::

Cuando despertó supo que no era de mañana por la luz del sol que marcaba más allá de medio día, recostado en su cama, la cama que había compartido con Aomine por mucho tiempo, miraba al techo, y luego trataba en vano tallarse los ojos, tenía las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama.

Se quedo quieto, pensando, recordando, quiso encoger las piernas y le costó su esfuerzo, temblaban todavía y su cadera descompuesta le reclamaba; no se explicaba esa situación, o se negaba a la respuesta, porque ya no era lo correcto, pero de algún modo enfermo se sentía tan bien, no lo diría, pero ese rapto, esa situación obligada, hacía a su pecho volverse loco por instantes, tan emocionado.

Entonces Aomine cruzo la puerta.

Ahí estaba, ese hombre, con una toalla en la cabeza y su torso desnudo, caminando descalzo por el cuarto de manera despreocupada y fuerte, era fuerte en todo, su presencia, quiere decirse.

—Suéltame —le decía el rubio en la cama, con sus ojos claros mirando bajo sus pesadas pestañas.

—No —le respondía el moreno caminando hacía él, dejando la toalla por ahí, hundía las rodillas en la cama, se sentaba a lado del cautivo, sus dedos ásperos le recorrían una mejilla—. Aun no es suficiente castigo.

:::

* * *

Bueeeno, esto sigue un poco más, pero solo un poco…

Muchas gracias por sus revs!


	4. Chapter 4

Liar

Era más o menos una semana de estar de vuelta en casa, se lo decía el televisor y el calendario; había algunas horas que parecían interminables al estar en un espacio limitado —aunque tan conocido— tenía que decirlo, y Aomine que llegaba tarde.

Llevaba todo ese tiempo encerrado, ni siquiera las ventanas podía abrir —todas las había cambiado el moreno junto con la chapa de la puerta— así lo dejaba todo el día ahí, incomunicado, silencioso, en su torre triste.

Kise había empezado a usar la ropa del moreno pues la suya ya no estaba ahí, ninguna de sus cosas estaba ahí, y no podía pedirlas a nadie, ni siquiera a Aominecchi porque no encontraba el momento, a pesar de que tenía todos sus momentos cuando él atravesaba la puerta; Kise iba asimilando más lo diferentes que habían crecido mediante la ropa, Daiki estaba tan grande y fuerte, tan rápido; Kise no, por supuesto su cuerpo era hermoso, terriblemente hermoso y estético, pero no se comparaba con Daiki, no podría, él era incluso más alto en ese momento y apenas que le quedaba grande la playera del día que le tomaba prestada era que se daba cuenta, habían crecido bien diferentes; pensando se pasaba una mano por la nuca, su cuello era un desastre adornado de mordidas y chupones que se extendían desde éste hasta sus hombros, en su espalda, en su pecho, por todos los lados que Aomine había mordido; antes había sido un problema ya que Kise vivía de su cuerpo, de mostrar su hermosa piel y adornarla, pero ahora no, Daiki iba dejando bien claro que Kise era su prenda personal.

::

Entrando la tarde Kise iba a la cocina, sabía poco de ello pero se aplicaba fácil, Daiki no dejaba a nadie de servicio entrar a su casa, así que era el rubio quien para matar sus horas cautivas arreglaba por aquí y por allá, y procuraba no pensar; seguro que lo estaban buscando afuera, aunque la verdad, no tuviera tantas ganas de ser encontrado.

Daiki estaba jugando con él, se desquitaba por la humillación que le hizo cuando lo dejo solo, Daiki caprichoso porque… era absolutamente imposible que Daiki hiciera eso porque lo quisiera, porque lo amara o siquiera lo fuera deseando, eso lo tenía bien presente; Daiki nunca lo había amado ni con la punta de sus dedos, esto debía ser sólo por orgullo, por posesión. Kise dejaba colgar sus largas pestañas entonces, los muebles y la luz se ponían más tristes, todos esos años había estado a su lado esperando ser correspondido, ser amado, aguantando, conformándose, creyéndole y esperándolo, pero ya no podía, se había agotado, ya no eran unos niños y él ya no se encontraba bien, Daiki era su enfermedad, una que no lo amaba ni por ser quien palidecía y amorataba su cuerpo, quien lo enrojecía y succionaba su alma.

La puerta se abría mientras él terminaba de picar los vegetales, entonces volteaba y sonreía ensayadamente, aunque en sus labios realmente ya no quedara nada de sonrisa real.

::

Comían en silencio, Kise ya no le decía más que de tonterías superfluas cuando le hablaba, y respondía lo mismo cuando le preguntaba; había dejado de pedir que lo dejara ir en la tarde del tercer día de cautiverio, tan poca resistencia tenía.

Entonces el moreno era víctima de la diaria gota que derrama el vaso, y se levantaba y el tenedor golpeaba la mesa, la silla trastabillaba hasta caer de espaldas a piso y Aomine seguía al rubio que se llevaba los platos a lavar y cuando lo alcanzaba, esa pieza de la vajilla que le gustaba se volvía mil cachitos en el piso, Aomine lo jalaba del brazo y se lo llevaba para su cuarto donde la cama ya estaría limpia y bien arreglada por el cautivo mismo. Kise no decía nada.

Como una muñeca se dejaba llevar y Aomine le apretaba la piel, le azotaba en la cama y le enterraba los dedos con todas sus uñas sobre la dermis también, para que se quejara, para que fuera por unos segundos real por lo menos, y así lo hacía; solo siendo lo suficientemente malvado conseguía del rubio movimientos autónomos, aunque fueran para zafarse, de lo contrario este simplemente se quedaría sobre el colchón a la espera, y le regalaría un par de gemidos y un orgasmo que no era tan húmedo como cuando peleaban y se mordían los cuellos.

Y era justo el momento donde sus cúspides se encontraban, chocaban en el cielo, que Aomine después de tanto tiempo que su pareja había esperado al fin le confesaba su más ardiente sentimiento, su locura y su dolor de pecho, la causa de su vandalismo físico, entonces Kise decía, ya bajando de la cúspide a una velocidad de dos Kilómetros de piel por segundo, que no le jugara esas _bromas_, maldito _mentiroso_. Porque Kise lo supo, en lo más profundo de su ser, lo entendió desde que conoció a Aomine, que este nunca lo iba a amar, se lo había gravado con un montón de dolor y fuego en la espalda, y no había palabras en el mundo, convicción o persona que lo convencieran de lo contrario ahora, incluso que ahora Aomine de verdad lo amara, tanto como para encerrarle de ese modo, no lo iba a convencer, Aomine debía estar jugándole una broma cruel.

—_Te amo… todos estos años yo…_

—_Mentiroso, tan mentiroso… ¿por qué nunca pudiste amarme?_

:: :: ::

Una semana más y Aomine fue llamado por la persona a la que esperaba antes lo hiciera, se vieron en las instalaciones del lugar de Aomine, pues este nunca iría por su cuenta donde el empresario, ni atendería una cita en otro lugar.

Era curioso que aun habiendo cruzado y mar, y con todos esos años pasados, ese tipo de situaciones se hubiera quedado totalmente entre ex compañeros de secundaria.

Una charla fatal, tan despiadada.

Nunca una persona podría contarle a Daiki las cosas de un modo tan real y frio, tan sínico.

Akashi Seijuuro era una persona realmente sorprendente, a su edad ya era uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón, y solo iba en asenso; esto también debía ser un capricho, pero Akashi sabía cómo darse a entender, y declarar su poder contra las personas.

Por supuesto, nada había sido tan difícil con Kise y su actitud de cachorro abandonado, compadeciéndose de él mismo y negado a salir de su patetismo; Akashi no miraba eso, pues si lo hiciera simplemente hubiera dado la vuelta olvidando que lo conoció, pero Akashi, lo que él veía, era el potencial de las personas, sin duda el rubio tenía mucho potencial.

Era como la más carísima joya que se hubiera presentado a sus ojos en un tiempo, un adorno peculiarmente hermoso, perfecto y gracioso, de los cuerpos más codiciados del momento, pensó entonces que le faltaba trofeo de ese tipo en su casa, y Daiki siempre había tenido la guardia tan baja, por lo demás, había sido demasiado fácil, casi aburrido; podía identificar a Ryouta como un necesitado en un segundo, él sólo le tendió la mano.

Lo llevo a su casa y lo lleno de más lujos, reviso por todos los lados su compra, tocando por aquí y por allá, oprimiendo y puliendo el desgaste, le puso un hueco en medio del pecho y le entreno los modales y las palabras. Y él era tan obediente como un cachorro.

::

El empresario le invirtió tiempo y disciplina, era natural que fuera a ver al deportista para que le devolviera lo que ahora era suyo, que para ese momento ya debería entender que no podría tener nunca nada más con Ryouta; una persona debe cuidar a su mascota hasta el último momento.

Por supuesto el moreno se negó, Akashi estuvo serio por un momento y luego sonrió, sus órdenes eran absolutas.

::

Cuando Aomine llego a su casa las luces estaban apagadas, fue directo a su habitación y como esperaba Kise estaba durmiendo, un par de días atrás había empezado a hacer eso; comía con Aomine cuando este llegaba y luego luchaban en la cama hasta dejarla húmeda, entonces el rubio dormía y no despertaba hasta el día siguiente, hasta tan tarde, que cuando Aomine regresaba lo encontraba en el mismo lugar, cada día más pálido y somnoliento, enfermando por él en la tertulia, llamándolo _mentiroso_ cuando le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla.

* * *

Bueno, me tarde un poco en actualizar y al final puse Akakise, espero no les moleste, es poquito v.v...

gracias por sus hermosos revs! y ojala que se pasen por mi tabla "Treinta líneas" trae todo mi amor! ciaus!


End file.
